Maniaphobia
by Agent Dark Moose
Summary: [DEAD] It takes little to start down the path of insanity. Once one does, it will lead them into the darkness of their mind, unlocking hidden terrors that were never meant to be released. But if one travels too far down the path, they might not come back.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** (In regards to the entire story) **Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, FUNimation, etc. However, I _do _own the idea for this story. Plagiarism will not be tolerated. If you see a story that's clearly taken off from mine, please alert me at once.**

**I also own the idea for giving the Jagan a voice, in this particular rhythm, style, and attitude. I will not, under any circumstances, allow another author to use the idea without contacting _me _about it first, and even then, only if they put a disclaimer up for it. Even if it's only 'similar', not 'exactly the same', I still came up with it. As of now, I know of two stories that have used the idea without asking me, both published _after "_Maniaphobia". If you see any others, please tell me _immediately_.**

**Stealing ideas is _not _okay, even if "other people do it". It's illegal in most countries, and it's against the Terms of Service for this site. By taking ideas from _anybody_, you are breaking the law, and risking being banned from FFN. I will not tolerate the theft of this Jagan idea in particular, as it's already happened twice.**

**(More) Opening Notes:** Not much to say, as far as I'm concerned. I know that I have many other stories to be working on, but I really don't care. I've let too many muses escape because I was "too busy" with other works, but this time, that won't be the case.

I'm not too sure as to where I'm going to go with this story. All I know is that I'm going to have it be in entirely Hiei's point of view, and I'll try not use any Japanese words in the content itself, save for such things as, "Reikai", "Makai", "Ningenkai", and "Jagan". As those are proper nouns, and there aren't many things that you can substitute for them besides "world", or "Third Eye", respectively.

**

* * *

**

**Maniaphobia**

_By Lynn S. (Agent Dark Moose)_

**Part I**

**

* * *

**

"_Where does the violet tint end and the orange tint begin? Distinctly we see the difference of the colors, but where exactly does the one first blend while entering into the other? So with sanity and insanity." -- Herman Melville_

.-.-.

_Screams. Screams of pain. Boy screaming, on the floor. Shirt torn, pants ripped. Dirty, bloody. Eyes wide, eyes fearful. Brown eyes... Brown eyes... More screams._

_Knives, long knives. Whipping him. Beating him. Torture, torture. Killing him. Dying, dying boy._

_Tears, tears. Lots of tears. Crying, sobbing. Begging, pleading to stop. 'Help me, help me.' Wailing, weeping. 'Help me Hiei, save me.'_

_Blood. Blood, so much blood. Everywhere is bloody. Rivers, red rivers of his blood..._

"**_Where?"_**

_Not here, there. No humans, only your kind._

"**_Where in the Makai?"_**

_Yes, yes. Danger place. Not safe. Bad rain, lots of rain. Flooding, too much water. High cliffs, too steep. Danger, danger. Caves, so many caves. Dirty caves. In the caves, boy inside. Icky demons, hurting boy. In big room, back of cave. Bloody, bloody, so much red._

'_Save me Hiei, save me...!'_

**--**

His actions gave no insight to his inner turmoil. When he closed off the link with his Jagan and opened his true eyes, the crimson orbs revealed not a single emotion. As he told the two other members of their mismatched group what he had seen, his voice was steady, almost calm, if you will. Even as they entered the world in which their friend was located, he maintained a cold disposition, as if he was unaffected by the entire issue.

Inside, however, Hiei was a panicked wreck. He was sweating, pacing, cursing everything in sight, worrying. He couldn't escape the horrific images that his Third Eye had fed into his mind, the terrifying sight of the detective being tortured relentlessly, his garnet life-force splattering across the floor and walls. His entire body coated in nothing but a sleek scarlet colour...

The fire apparition shook his head, trying to clear it. He wouldn't allow a few gory _pictures_ to get the best of him. After all, he had seen and done much worse things to his enemies during battle...

But this was _Yuusuke... _A mere _human_ teenager. No matter how many fights he had partaken in, regardless of how many hits he had been dealt, he would never be able to tolerate such immense pain. As the visions had shown him, the half-breed was already sobbing, pleading for his life as the whip lashes rained down upon him...

Hiei's lips pulled back in an inaudible snarl as the threesome continued to traipse through the rough terrain of the Demon World. How _dare _someone force such an innocent youth into submission like they were...? How _dare _they break him as if he was nothing but an insignificant slave...?

He was a bit farther ahead of the others, due to the fact that the images formed a sense of urgency within him. However, that didn't help that they were still nearly a day's walk from their destination.

A soft growl escaped theapparition as he stopped running, instead turning around to wait for the rest of the team. It took a few minutes, but the two eventually appeared. He shot them an impatient look, obviously annoyed with their choice of pace.

It was the redhead who spoke first, his jade eyes glancing at Hiei in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

The demon twitched. The former fox thief was too perceptive for his own good. However, before he could reply, he was cut off.

The other male nodded in agreement to the previous comment, the thick, orange curls atop his head bouncing with the movement. "Yeah, shrimp. We shouldn't be stopping! We need to get to Urameshi!"

Hiei snapped his fangs in agitation; he didn't need to be told twice, especially if the human idiot was the one reminding him. "I _know _that, you fool. But if we continue at _your_ rate, there won't be anyone for us to save!"

The scarlet-haired adolescent interrupted the two before a fight could start. "He does have a valid point, Kuwabara. From what Hiei saw, I can only assume that Yuusuke's captors will continue to torture him until he dies, and that won't be much longer..."

The youth named Kuwabara gaped at his companions. "B-But... U-Urameshi's stronger than that...! He won't die!"

Hiei's crimson orbs narrowed dangerously, the visions once again seeping into his mind with a renewed vigor. "Once again, you're wrong. As we speak, Yuusuke's lying on the cave floor, surrounded by his own blood. They're whipping him, stabbing him, breaking every single bone in his body. He's _crying_ in pain, you idiot, begging for his life! Do you honestly think that he'll be able to survive demonic torture!"

The apparition paused, blinking back at his teammates as they stared at him in astonishment, thoroughly disturbed by his rather... descriptive outburst. He bared his fangs at them, simultaneously shuddering as he tried to will the images away again.

The fox was the first to speak, raising a hand to rest comfortingly on Hiei's shoulder as he did so. "Listen... I know that it must be a heavy burden to have to witness these things through your Jagan, but-."

Hiei wrenched himself free, growling dangerously. "Just shut the hell up, Kurama. You don't know what you're talking about."

Biting his lip, the thief took a step back, which gave Hiei the opportunity to turn away from them. "I'm going on ahead. You're both holding me back, and waiting up for you would only put Yuusuke's life into further jeopardy."

Kuwabara opened his mouth to object, but it was too late; Hiei had vanished less than a second before, the streak of black fading into the dark foliage around them.

**---**

Just as the Jagan had showed him, the region where Yuusuke was being held was incredibly... wet. The rain thundered down from the clouds swirling in the sky, covering every visible surface. The air around him was hard to breathe and very thick with humidity, almost as if it was trying to suffocate him. It was as if the area was caught in a perpetual storm, a never-ending hurricane.

Hiei let out a snarl of rage as he slipped from the rock he had landed on, only to fall into a deep pool of water far below. He surfaced, spluttering madly as he tried to move his drenched bangs out of his eyes, while attempting to warm himself up at the same time.

It turned out that the rain was even colder once it soaked into one's clothes. Hiei shivered involuntarily, once more concentrating on his energy. Yet it proved to be futile; apparently, the large amount of water was draining him completely.

The apparition turned his gaze back to the towering cliff above him, which he had previously been trying to scale. Growling, he scrambled over the sleek granite he was on, mentally cursing himself for being a fire demon and cursing his luck for being sent to a domain of the water element.

He reached the top of the sheer cliff after another hour or so, having only fallen once more. Hiei clambered over the edge, thankful to be back on level ground. He chose to remain sitting for a few moments, trying in vain to regain a bit of warmth; his shivering had now become violent, making it appear as if he were in some sort of seizure.

Hiei blinked away the water from his eyes, only to sneeze right after. He bared his fangs slightly. He'd have to get to Yuusuke soon; he wouldn't be able to last much longer in this frigid rain. As it was, he might've already caught hypothermia.

The demon forced himself to his feet, starting across the wide ledge he was on. Yet another cliff of the mountain loomed above him, and Hiei had to fight down the torrent of complaints that threatened to be heard. However, as he reluctantly began the ascent, something to the right of the granite wall caught his eye.

What seemed to be only a dark indent in the rock revealed itself to be a tunnel. Hiei dropped down to it, finding it to be a passage into some sort of cave within the mountain. Upon even further inspection, his nose caught the heavy scent of blood wafting up through the opening.

A frown etched its way on to the apparition's visage. It wasn't the entrance that the Jagan had shown him, but he knew that blood-scent was Yuusuke's. Perhaps he had stumbled upon a 'shortcut', or something that would lead him to the detective one way or another.

Hiei bit his lip. Tentatively, he removed the ward covering the Eye, allowing it to open with a bright indigo hue. He quickly began to communicate with it, his true crimson orbs shutting simultaneously.

**-**

"_**Will this take me to Yuusuke?"**_

_...Stench. Half-breed blood stench. Boy is half-breed?_

"_**Yes."**_

_Boy down there. Dying boy, down the tunnel. Secret, secret way to cave. Find boy, save boy! Crying, always crying. 'Help, Hiei... Please...!'_

_You find boy, take boy away from bad place?_

"**_...Yes."_**

_Good. Good, you help boy._

"_**Can you sense the demon holding him captive?"**_

_Yes, yes. Icky demon, bad. Head bad, not right._

"_**How strong is he?"**_

_Can't tell. Mind bad, very bad. No mind, lost his mind._

**-**

A growl escaped the apparition, his fiery gaze focused on the unseen enemy somewhere below him. Without hesitation he leapt down the tunnel, not bothering to reseal his Third Eye. He didn't know what it would be like down in the cave, and it was highly probable that he'd need it to navigate.

The rapid descent ended much sooner than he expected, causing him to land awkwardly on his ankle. He hissed sharply, gripping the appendage as it began to throb excruciatingly. It could only be a sprain, but he might've torn the ligaments as well...

"Damn it all..." Hiei muttered, pushing himself up. He stumbled dangerously, and would've fallen over if he hadn't grabbed the wall beside him. Wasting no more time, he headed out of the small 'room' he was in, choosing the left passageway after consulting his Jagan.

He walked through the darkness of the cave for what seemed a never-ending amount of time, clipping his fangs when he put too much pressure on his injured ankle. The bright glow from his Eye illuminated the path before him, the light reflecting into his gaze as it hit the water that was dripping down the walls.

The thick blanket of silence surrounding him was suddenly penetrated by a piercing scream, which echoed through the many caverns of the mountain. Hiei froze, looking around wildly. He immediately knew that scream to be Yuusuke's, feeling a large amount of panic well up inside of him when he realized that the torture had commenced once more.

Trying to retain some semblance of being calm, the apparition forced himself into a dash, nearly crying out as a jolt of agony made its way up his left leg. Yet, he kept on running, listening to the directions his Jagan gave without a second thought.

Before he knew it, he had arrived in a large, cavernous room, the ceiling above him appearing endless. Hiei drew the blade at his side, having sensed two other presences close by, seeming to be at the other end of the chamber. One of the auras was flickering, close to being extinguished. Grimly, he realized that it was the detective's.

However, the other energy print was... odd. It seemed to be fluctuating; one minute it was strong and burning brightly, but the next it was relative to that of a dying person. It jumped repeatedly, never staying in one range for more than five seconds, at the most.

Hiei flinched as another of the half-breed's shrieks echoed throughout the room. It was soon followed by the sound of a whip sailing through the air, only to connect with flesh moments after. Yuusuke's cries filled his senses, the scent of blood steadily growing thicker. Hiei found himself becoming nauseated, and the complaints from his Eye regarding the stench weren't helping his forming migraine.

A sudden cackle resonated throughout the chamber, and Hiei's grip tightened on the sword without his consent. He was shaking with rage, infuriated with the fact that the torturer was taking immense pleasure in hearing the screams and seeing the tears of one so innocent.

But he couldn't just rush in, blinded by rage. That would be foolish, and would only further endanger both of their lives'...

Yet, as soon as he had crept close enough to hear the words escaping past the detective's lips, all thoughts of stealth vanished, as if an instantaneous gust of wind and swept them away.

_"He'll come, I know it!"_

_"Hiei won't leave me!"_

_"He's coming... He's coming..."_

_"He... He'll be here... He..."_

_"...Oh, God... No, not more knives...!"_

_"Don't... Don't! Please, y-you can't..."_

_"No, no... G-Get it away from me...!"_

_"**No...!**"_

_"...No..." _

"**...HIEI!**"

The fire apparition felt himself shaking horrendously, though it wasn't just from the water affecting him. His crimson eyes were focused on the equally-red liquid pouring from Yuusuke as the blade was gouged into his abdomen, watching as it spilled in rivers of scarlet over his skin and onto the stone floor below him. The half-breed writhed in pain, burning tears cascading down his cheeks.

More knives followed the first, plunging themselves into the detective's body mercilessly, driving into the very core of his being, trying to drain every last drop of blood from his beaten body. His screams reached a higher pitch, the terrible sound flowing through Hiei's unseen form, mingling with his senses in a cruel, never-ending waltz.

The laughter returned, fighting to be heard over Yuusuke. The two voices danced within the fire demon's head, mocking him, laughing at his helplessness in the situation. He wasn't aware that he himself was begging for it all to stop, though it was unheard through the rest of the chaotic noise.

The Jagan sent wave after wave of energy into him, trying to bring him out of the overwhelmed state. However, the more he tried to listen to the Third Eye, the harder it became to concentrate on anything else other than Yuusuke's screams. They echoed through his mind, taunting him, showing that one of the few people who cared for him was dying...

'_Dying...'_

'_Dying boy...'_

And so it was, Hiei remained frozen in the shadows, unable to do more than watch with shocked crimson eyes as Yuusuke was murdered before him.

**

* * *

**

**Ending Notes**

The ending seemed somewhat rushed, though I dragged it on as long as possible... Hm. Oh well.

And, yes. Yuusuke died, if, for some reason, you can't tell.

Reviews are very much appreciated, as long as they're more than "updtesoonplzkthnxby." Honestly. I've worked hard on this,so could you people _please _try to spend a minute or so on the review? Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like! If there were any spelling/grammatical errors, tell me!

**---**

**-**Lynn


	2. Part II

**Please see the top of the first chapter for an important note regarding plagiarism and the idea of giving the Jagan a voice.

* * *

**

**Maniaphobia**

_By Lynn S. (Agent Dark Moose)_

**Part II**

**

* * *

**

"_When we lose one we love, our bitterest tears are called forth by the memory of hours when we loved not enough." -- Maurice Maeterlinck_

.-.-.

'_Dead boy.'_

He couldn't see. An ocean of red filled his gaze, the sickening color swimming before him, spinning endlessly as if trying to drown him. His eyes stung horribly, burning, torturing him in their own unique way...

He was crying.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, he was crying.

Contrary to what he had seen when witnessing the tears of others, he didn't sob, or anything akin to the action. Not a single sound passed his lips, his mind too focused on the corpse lying a few mere feet away from where he was. The crimson liquid continued to flow from the infinite wounds, racing across the cave floor in every direction. Lifeless brown eyes returned his gaze, having been flickering with recognition just as the knife had slit across their owner's throat.

Without his consent, the sword in his grasp fell to the ground, causing a loud clattering noise to ring throughout the cavern. Even as the murderous demon spun around to look at him, Hiei didn't show any sign of acknowledgement, nor did he make to run as it began to approach him. All he could do was stare blankly at the half-breed's body, overwhelmed with feelings that he had never been acquainted with before.

As it was, he was unable to fight away the growing darkness, and allowed the bliss of unconsciousness to claim him as he promptly fainted.

'_...Yuusuke...'_

**---**

_It had started as a simple mission; no different from any other that they received. Search and destroy; search for the demon, and then destroy it. They had done so hundreds, if not thousands, of times. It wouldn't be difficult in the slightest..._

_...Or so they thought._

_The demigod of the Spirit World had commanded them to investigate an area in the Makai in which various disappearances had occurred. Oddly enough, all clues leading to the suspect pointed to an important, high-class demon that was killed several centuries ago. The Reikai Intelligence files made a note that a rumor had been circulating through the Demon World, which said that he had tried to have a Jagan Eye implanted, though had died during the attempt. However, the rumors had abruptly stopped after three years or so, for reasons unknown. Reikai had to leave the case unsolved, turning instead to things more important._

_Koenma had supplied them with a picture, but no name had been recorded. He only told them that he wasn't too sure if the demon was dead or not; if the answer was 'no', than they were to seek out the culprit and kill him, or somehow bring him back to the Spirit World. However, if it turned out that this 'dead' demon was actually alive, they were to reprimand him before taking him to the Underworld Prison._

_It didn't take them long to discover the answer to the demigod's question, once they had arrived in the Makai. It was a resounding yes._

_The dead demon was... _alive...

**---**

_Wake up. Must wake up. Danger, danger place. Bad demon close. Bad demon will kill you. Wake up, Master, wake up!_

With a groan, Hiei responded to the Jagan's prodding, allowing his crimson orbs to flutter open. It took a few moments for them to adjust to the darkness of his current location, but once they did, he wished with all of his might that he hadn't opened his eyes.

He had been chained to the stone wall behind him, the shackles around his wrists and ankles too tight for his liking. Water trickled down to the floor, pooling in random spots. And even though the temperature was frigid, that wasn't what had caused Hiei to freeze in fear.

The room was filled with corpses.

A cry escaped the fire demon as he leapt away from the skeleton next to him, only to collide with another. His eyes widened as the head lolled to the side before the entire body collapsed on top of him, smothering the apparition as he tried to get away.

Hiei shivered beneath it, the smell of decaying flesh filling his senses. Resisting the urge to retch, he crawled out from beneath the carcass, biting back a whimper as he strained his wounded ankle. Once he was free from the body, he dragged himself back to his original position, curling up much like a terrified feline. It was rather fetal, but at the moment, he certainly didn't give a damn.

A gleeful laugh suddenly echoed throughout the cave, coming from nearby. Needless to say, it startled the fire apparition out of his stupor, his head snapping up only to cause some sort of whiplash effect. He bit his lip roughly, one of his hands flying up to grip his neck. The action jostled the chains, which caused the laugh to stop abruptly.

The sound of metal grinding against stone filled the room, signifying that the cell door was opening. Hiei lifted himself into a more dominant pose, his gaze dark and emotionless; yet in truth, the look was a pure act, the complete opposite of what he was truly feeling.

A figure appeared in the entrance, followed by a loud _clang _as the grate slammed behind him. Hiei bit back a growl as it approached; the way it moved unnerved him. However, as soon as the being's features came into view, his eyes widened in disbelief.

It was the demon that they had been searching for; that much was obvious, despite how different it looked when compared to the picture that Koenma had showed the team before departure. No longer was its hair a cascade of butterscotch, having faded to a few sickening strands of off-white. Its face was not handsome and intimidating anymore; it had become gaunt and sunken in from residing in this damp, dark cave for countless centuries. The amber orbs didn't hold the glow seen in the file, instead looking more like rusty copper coins. It didn't walk with the same grace as supposed of a high-class demon; in fact, its actions were jerky, sporadic. Hiei's more animalistic instincts were screaming at him that it wasn't natural, that it was some how... _dangerous _to be near the grotesque, impaired creature.

Hiei pressed himself against the cave wall as the demon came to a stop in front of him, having had to move several of the corpses on its way there. Dozens of nauseating scents filling the apparition's sensitive nose, and he attempted to edge away, if only to avoid the stench. Yet the demon saw his movements, and grabbed the chain attached to a thick collar around his neck, which he hadn't noticed before.

"Now, now, you can't leave before you become part of my collection, silly." Hiei jumped at the sound of its raspy voice, though it wasn't nearly as shocking as the last word in the phrase.

A nasally laugh came in response to Hiei's confused stare, and the demon settled back on its haunches. He gestured around the room, motioning towards the mounds of carcasses.

"Isn't it obvious? I collect dead people!"

**---**

_The area that they had arrived at was covered in a dense layer of fog, making it impossible to see the landscape. The only thing that they could discern is that they were in some sort of bog, judging by the clouds of insects and the way the ground would sink beneath their feet due to excess water. There was barely any way that they would be able to stay together, and the fear of becoming separated was ever-present in their minds as they traipsed through the marshy land, guided only by the outlines of each other._

_Kuwabara was the first to be lost in the mist. They had searched for him endlessly, calling out for him, but their efforts had proved to be in vain. It was as if he had simply vanished without warning, the fog swallowing him like a hungry predator._

_Hours later, they had found him. He couldn't say where he had been, having seemingly blacked out. However, no sooner had they reunited with him, Kurama went missing. The same procedure followed, and they discovered the fox near a pool of ink black water, his clothes tattered and bloody. He too had no recollection of what had happened, though it was obvious that he had been attacked by something. Reluctantly shrugging the matter off, they continued on their way. This time, they were much more on edge, jumping at the slightest sound._

_Yuusuke was the next to disappear._

_Unlike with the other two, they didn't find him._

_When they did, it would be too late._

**---**

Hiei stared at the demon before him, dumbstruck. Collecting dead people was strange, even for the residents of the Makai. In fact, it was beyond strange; past crazy and borderline insane.

Only one word could escape him. "..._Why?_"

The being shrugged, turning his gaze away from the corpses. "I don't know... They look pretty when they decay. Plus, they're great to fuck 'cause they never resist or make any noises. It's great!"

Hiei's expression instantly changed from one of confusion to utter disgust. His crimson orbs narrowed dangerously, his lips pulling back in a vicious snarl as he made the connection between this demon's obsession and Yuusuke's murder. "...So, you killed him for _pleasure? _So that he could be a new addition to your _collection?_"

The other nodded, and Hiei found himself shaking with rage. "Care to tell me your name, so I know who I'm murdering?"

"Korekuta." the demon said, a lopsided grin appearing on his rapidly declining features. "People think that I'm dead. Isn't that funny? I collect dead people, and everyone thinks that _I'm_ dead!"

A low, dangerous growl escaped the fire apparition. "I hardly find that amusing. But maybe you'll still be laughing when I _do _kill you."

Korekuta raised his hands defensively. "Listen, silly, I only killed your friend 'cause your group wandered into my territory. I wanted to find the perfect one out of you four to add, one that would be a trophy. However, it turned out that there were _two _trophies! A half-breed and a mixed-blood! I never thought I'd get so lucky. There's so few of them left... I just had to take you when I found you in my cave, right after I had killed the half-demon.

"So now, both of you will be in my collection forever! I'll have the best one in history!" He clapped his hand excitedly, but his mood suddenly became serious, as if someone had flicked a switch in his mind. "...Now, all I have to do is murder you... Maybe I'll try to find out if you'll be a good sex toy in the afterlife..."

In an instant, Hiei had lunged at the demon, though his fangs only latched around air before the chains pulled him back. He bit back a cry as some sort of energy traveled through them, effectively reprimanding him. He fell back in a heap, but his blazing ruby eyes remained focused on his captor, narrowed in a spine-tingling glare.

Korekuta laughed loudly, the deranged sound echoing through the room. "Silly, you can't fight me. You're goin' to be part of my collection whether you like it or not! But you _will _like it, I'll make sure of that..."

He reached down, tracing the side of Hiei's face, grinning when he found that the apparition was too stunned to fight back for now. "...You should've _heard _what the half-breed sounded like when I was taking him... Oh, his cries were marvelous... They sounded like birdcalls. I'm going to make you scream like that...

"...But, what say we move to another room first...? After all, you can't expect me to fuck and torture you in the middle of a bunch of dead bodies..."

**---**

_Yuusuke was gone. Taken from him, right from under his nose. He could've done something... He should've _known_ that Yuusuke would be the next..._

_They were still wandering through the thick miasma of fog, calling out for their friend, searching for his energy signature, trying to pick up a scent trail. Nothing seemed to be working, leaving them terrified and in the company of their own horrific scenarios._

_The fox paused, glancing back to where he assumed the other two were. "This doesn't make any sense. We found Kuwabara within an hour or two of noticing that he was gone... Shouldn't Yuusuke have appeared by now?"_

_The orange-haired youth shrugged, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Yeah, he should've. Any ideas, Kurama?"_

"_Sadly, no... I know so little about this region... I've never traveled here before, even in my previous life. Plus, we have no knowledge of this abductor, or his methods." Kurama replied, sighing before he continued. "My only theory is that he's using teleportation, or something of the like. Either that or he's masking both his energy and Yuusuke's..."_

_Hiei was barely paying attention, too caught up in his feeling of self-hatred. He blamed himself entirely for Yuusuke's disappearance, and nothing that the rest of the team had said was able to sway his train of thought. Therefore, when the former thief touched his shoulder in an attempt to bring him back to reality, Hiei nearly jumped._

_He turned around to glare at the fox, though he faltered when he saw the look in the emerald orbs as they stared back at him. It was one of utmost worry and helplessness, and the apparition found himself unable to say anything. _

_It turned out that he didn't have to, as Kurama had a request._

"_...Hiei, we need you to use your Jagan."_

**---**

He shook violently as the frigid air hit his bare skin, causing him to tense. The moisture in the cavern didn't help, and he had to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering. Despite the fact that there was another heated body pressed against his own, the cold was terrible, seeming to eat at his flesh.

He didn't know how his captor had managed to undress him. The energy from the chains might've had some sort of paralysis effect, but it was too late to be sure. The only thing that he was aware of was that Korekuta was licking him. The demon's tongue swirled over his skin, wetting it, while his fangs occasional nipped at him, causing trickles of blood to mix with the saliva.

The apparition shivered as Korekuta began to lick his face, running his tongue over the other's lips. Before Hiei could object, his mouth had been pried open, and his captor had plunged in immediately. A whimper nearly escaped him, but Hiei fought it down valiantly.

Blood ran in steady currents down his skin, pouring out from the dozens of whip lacerations covering him. Korekuta moved to those next, dipping his tongue into the gashes to scoop up the garnet liquid. At one point, he brushed harshly against a muscle, and Hiei could not control the cry of pain that erupted from him.

Korekuta abandoned his licking, satisfied with the reaction he had received. The fire apparition was coated with a sickening mixture of blood, sweat, and saliva, beads of it running down his body. A groan escaped him; the terrible smell surrounding him was nauseating, though there was nothing that he would be able to do about it.

Hiei's breath caught in his throat as he felt a pair of hands running across his stomach, massaging the finely shaped muscles that rested there. As Korekuta moved lower, he bit his lip roughly, drawing yet more blood as one of his fangs pierced the soft skin. The fingers trailed across the heated flesh of his thigh, before they traveled back to his hips, which they rubbed forcefully.

The demon leaned down to Hiei's ear, nibbling on it before whispering. "...Let's take this game up a notch, alright?"

The apparition knew what was about to happen a moment before it did. Korekuta grabbed his length roughly, causing him to let out a cry of anguish. With a smirk, Korekuta began to massage it, cackling as Hiei's cries became louder.

Against his will, Hiei was aroused, and the demon chuckled darkly. "...I want to _taste_ you..."

Hiei's eyes widened in horror as Korekuta lowered his head to his thickness, sucking on it forcefully. He gasped, bucking wildly beneath the other. Eventually, the demon began to suck harder, which lead to Hiei releasing into his mouth.

The apparition shuddered visibly as Korekuta licked the inside of his thigh, too frightened to retaliate any longer. As it was, he had no way to stop the demon from slipping his own hardened length inside of him. Hiei shrieked once more, the actions sending him into violent spasms. He writhed underneath his captor, screaming with each thrust. Korekuta continued ramming himself into Hiei, not caring that he was much too large for the fire demon's entrance. He tore at the opening, laughing darkly when he saw the blood spill down Hiei's legs.

The fire demon felt tears of pure, raw agony fill his bloodshot eyes, though he forced them not to fall, even as his screams reached a new volume. He weakly tried to push Korekuta away, though that only encouraged the demon, his thrusts becoming rougher and harsher, threatening to knock his prey into unconsciousness.

Hiei's head fell back onto the cold, stone floor, his throat aching beyond comprehension. Korekuta, noticing that his captive had gone limp, pulled himself from the smaller demon. Instantly, Hiei curled up around himself, his eyes clenched shut as if it would will away the utter pain coursing through his frame. Meanwhile, Korekuta lifted himself to his feet, gathering up his clothes.

"Well, I'd have to say that this was rather... invigorating. I can't wait until you're dead so that I can do this again. Maybe, we'll do it sooner than that! Won't that be wonderful?" he exclaimed.

The apparition managed to lift his head slightly, his dazed, crimson orbs unfocused. He glared at his torturer, albeit it was a weak one. His voice came out hoarse, cracking on nearly every other word. "I swear... I swear that I will kill you... for what you have done... You will _not _get away with this..."

Hiei didn't stay awake long enough to hear a response, his vision having gone dark even as he spoke. He fainted there, still covered in blood, sweat, and saliva, unclothed and shivering even in the dark bliss of unconsciousness, where he only had the soft whispers of the Jagan for company.

**

* * *

**

**Ending Notes**

'Hope everyone enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it. I'm a huge fan of torture/rape scenes... I just _had_ to fit one in somewhere!

I suppose that this was a sort of "flashback chapter". It switched between the present and the past... 'Just hope that didn't confuse too many people...

Speaking of confusion, a lot of you are probably thinking, "Um... Hey, Hiei wouldn't scream. Idiot." Well, in my opinion, he _would._ I think that anyone would scream in a situation like that, especially someone who had never had any sexual activity in his life up until that point. Honestly, people. As a child, Hiei had to fight for survival, living off killing. Excuse the slight irony there. Do you really think that he'd have time to fuck any prissy, perfect, Mary-Sue - like demoness that crossed his path? Nope, didn't think so. (In addition, male/male sex without lubrication would be agonizing.)

Drop me a good, long review, will you? 'Love hearing your opinions!

**---**

**-**Lynn


	3. Part III

**Please see the top of the first chapter for an important note regarding plagiarism and the idea of giving the Jagan a voice.

* * *

**

**Maniaphobia**

_By Lynn S. (Agent Dark Moose)_

**Part III**

**

* * *

**

"_Knowing that there is worse pain doesn't make present pain hurt any less." -- Real Live Preacher; Real Live Preacher weblog 03.22.05._

.-.-.

_...Master..._

"**_What?"_**

_Bad demon asleep somewhere else. You get up now?_

"**_Are you sure that it's safe?"_**

_Yes. Yes, very sure. Bad demon in deep sleep._

"**_All right... Be sure to alert me if he starts to awaken."_**

_Careful, stay careful, Master._

**-**

Terrible agony covered his entire body, spreading through him like fire engulfing a towering forest. The pain raged with in him, erupting to a greater height as a loud whimper crawled from his throat, seemingly fueled by the pitiful sound. The flames licked at him greedily, threatening to consume his entire being. The roaring of the inferno filled his senses, pounding in his ears, resonating through his mind. He wanted it to stop; he _needed _it to stop...!

His bewildered, frightened crimson orbs snapped open at once.

Instantly, the flaring heat came to a halt, vanishing without as much as a trace of ash. He remained gasping for breath on the stone floor, coated with perspiration. He did not attempt to move; honestly, he wasn't even sure if he'd be able to.

As the Jagan had promised, the cavern was empty. From what the fire apparition could tell, Korekuta was far away, deep within the bowels of the mountain. Hopefully, he wouldn't return for a long while.

Hiei shivered, immediately becoming aware that he was naked, lying in the same place he had been when he had fallen unconscious. He tentatively sniffed the air, only to choke as the stench of Korekuta's seed and his own blood filled his nose. However, with the scent came the horrendous mental images, reminding him why he hurt so much.

Fighting down a whimper, the apparition curled up, though he was met with the sound of jingling chains. A quick glance revealed that his captor had enough sense to secure him to the floor, preventing his escape.

Hiei flinched as another throb of pain came from his anal area. _'...I highly doubt that I'd be able to even walk, let alone escape...'_

He sighed, his shoulders shaking as a sudden draft whipped through the cavern, seeming to center in on the demon, teasing him with its frigid caresses. Hiei clenched his eyes shut, shunning the memories of the previous night, turning instead to the issue of how he was to leave this hellhole.

For what seemed like hours, he reeled through countless plans, though he found something wrong with each one. This one made no sense, that one would be foiled by Korekuta, and the last one couldn't be done without help, given his current state...

Hiei let out a soft groan; it seemed entirely hopeless. He could do nothing... Korekuta would continue to rape him, using him as nothing but a sex toy, and would eventually kill him, whether it would be due to the raping or torture.

_Master... Master, idea!_

Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the Jagan's "voice" echo through his mind, interrupting the string of depressing thoughts. He calmed himself down, replying a moment after.

"**_What?"_**

_Master, I have plan! To leave! Good plan, good plan!_

"**_...What is it?"_**

_I tell Fox! I send him pictures of you, where we are! He comes, he saves us! Kills bad demon!_

The fire apparition bit his lip; there was nothing wrong with the idea... If anything, it would most likely work, and it was the only hope he had of leaving this place, of escaping Korekuta... Sighing heavily, he nodded to no one in particular, his crimson orbs closing simultaneously.

"**_All right... Contact Kurama, lead him to us. Show him everything that this bastard's done to me... And what he did to Yuusuke... Just to give him a sense of urgency."_**

_Yes, Master. Won't fail you. I get Fox here!_

Hiei curled up into a tighter position as he felt the Jagan try to locate the thief. However, he was unable to concentrate on that, for the throbbing had renewed greatly in vigor, nearly causing the demon to scream. As the escapade continued, he became aware that blood had started to stream down his legs again, having come from internal injuries. He writhed in pain, his arms wrapping around himself as if it would help.

He began to shake violently, his claws raking across the stone floor as he bit his tongue until blood began to seep through his teeth. Without warning, his liquid, mixed with Korekuta's, spilled from his opening, combining with blood as it fell to the ground, his body rejecting the other demon's seed. This time, he could not control the cry that pushed itself past his lips, resonating through the cavern.

He felt the sudden urge to retch, and he forced himself to sit up, releasing the sickening mixture that rose in his throat. He fell back to the ground, moaning in both agony and rage.

'_Dammit, Kurama, you'd better get here soon...'_

**---**

_Narrowed, garnet eyes watched the droplets of water as they trickled down the other side of the glass, leaving wet trails behind them. They continued to the windowsill, pooling on the edge of the brickwork only to fall to the waterlogged ground a moment later. Thunder crashed in the stormy heavens above, followed by a streak of brilliant lightning._

_The apparition watching the rain let out a quiet growl, shifting in his perch on the window seat. He truly hated it, having to lock himself up inside, lest he catch hypothermia. In fact, he was so caught up in cursing the weather that he didn't notice the presence next to him until the youth spoke._

"_Having fun, Hiei?"_

_The demon jumped slightly, whirling around to face the grinning delinquent once he had regained his composure. "Hn. Are you trying to frighten me to death?"_

_Yuusuke's grin only widened. "...Maybe..."_

_Hiei rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the storm outside, the detective following his gaze, allowing them to fall silent. Occasionally, he would sneak a glance at his companion, taking in every detail of his appearance. Unbeknownst to the other, Hiei felt more towards him than just a deep sense of friendship._

_His eyes traveled to the detective's lips, noting how velvet-like they seemed, appearing to be as soft as rose petals. Inwardly, he wondered what it would feel like to kiss them, to have them grace his skin, to have them tease him..._

_...He wanted to tell Yuusuke how he felt... so badly... He had been keeping it inside for at least two years, and while it didn't seem so long when he thought about it, it truly was... He wanted to reveal this terrible secret of his, no matter how unbelievable it would be... But he couldn't do that to Yuusuke... He couldn't curse him like that, giving him the love of the Forbidden Child..._

_...He _couldn't...

_...But he wanted to..._

"_So... What do you think the mission's going to be like?"_

_Crimson eyes lifted to glance at the half-breed, looking bored and disinterested, despite the confusing turmoil of thoughts and emotions raging within. "What does my opinion matter?"_

_The detective took a seat on the windowsill beside him, turning his chocolate-colored gaze to the storm raging outside. "I'm just curious. I mean, we've never been to this part of the Makai, right?"_

"_It won't be anything special." Hiei replied, exhaling deeply. "If anything, the Idiot might get himself captured... again."_

_Yuusuke let out a chuckle, his grin once more appearing upon his features. However, this time, it vanished much quicker. "...Yeah... But for some reason, I'm getting the feeling that... that..."_

_Hiei looked up again, taking in the half-breed's serious expression. "...That what, Yuusuke?"_

_The deep, brown gaze turned to the apparition, filled with lament and a tinge of fear._

"_...One of us is going to die..."_

**---**

"Well, now. You've made quite a mess while I was gone. Icky, icky little one."

Hiei felt a shudder feather up his spine as the demon's voice reached his ears. Over the last few hours, he had spilled three more times, coating the ground with seed and blood. His abdomen ached, hurting from the constant strain. He paid no mind to his captor, who was currently surveying his beaten form.

"Hm... I suppose it would be better to wait before doing anything else to you, but I can't! I want you to die so badly, so that I can play with you forever!" Korekuta exclaimed. "I think that a few more times should do it..."

A whimper threatened to be heard from the apparition, but he blatantly refused to let it out. Only when he turned around to look at Korekuta and saw what he was carrying, did Hiei allow the whining noise to escape.

A long, thick leather whip was in his hands, coiled tightly even though it was ready for use. The length of it glistened in the darkness, indicating that there was some sort of coating on it. It was unlike the plain whip that had been used earlier, and Hiei had a hunch that it would hurt twice as much.

Noticing the inklings of fear within his captive's gaze, Korekuta let out a scratchy, unnatural laugh. "Don't worry. You'll get to feel it soon enough."

Hiei turned away, attempting to hide the fleeting look from his eyes. For once in his life, he was afraid. _'...Afraid of a mere weapon... Fool. What a coward you truly are.'_

"I see that you're overwhelmed with excitement. If that's how you feel, we'll start now!" the demon chirped, drawing the whip out, which he cracked experimentally a few times.

Hiei flinched at each sound, mentally berating at himself not to show such weakness, to not be frightened by something as simple as torture. He had endured the earlier session; he would be able to live through this one as well... He was strong; he had mastered the Darkness Flame technique perfectly, when no one else had. He had survived the Jagan implant. He could make it though this.

Yet such thoughts did not help. Right now, those past triumphs were meaningless; they would not be able to help him in his current situation. He was weak.

And so it was, he didn't have the energy to dodge, or even attempt to stop Korekuta as the whip flung out at him, instantly digging into his skin.

**---**

He tried not to focus on the pain; however, when all one knows is pain, that makes it all the more difficult to ignore. A hiss escaped him, the only sound that he had allowed out since the torture had commenced. Tears of agony had long since formed in his eyes, though he clenched them shut, simultaneously willing his lips not to part and release the blood-curdling scream that was lingering behind them.

The weapon created dozens of fresh gashes in its next assault, spilling rivers of crimson to the ground. Hiei was drenched with it as it seeped from the many lacerations covering his body, coating his hair so that the ebony locks clung to the sides of his face. Most of the blood came from his back, the skin of which had been completely shredded.

Korekuta's eerie laughter echoed through the cavern, spinning and circling in the fire apparition's mind. Hiei through his head back as the lashing continued, unintentionally exposing his unmarred chest. At the sight of the clean skin, his captor immediately tossed the whip to the ground, leaping upon him with claws extended.

Hiei's breath caught in his throat as the other demon's talons dug into his flesh, ripping through it as if it were nothing but fabric. Blood surged from the slashes, staining Korekuta's hands a bright garnet before it fell to the floor, into the growing pool of blood that surrounded the two.

A sudden, agonizing pain developed in his shoulder, and Hiei reopened his eyes just in time to see his captor plunge a knife into the area, luckily missing any arteries. However, he had no time to brace himself for the next attack, and the scream was finally torn from his throat as two blades simultaneously stabbed into each of his hands, piercing them completely.

"This one might hurt a bit, dearest little one... But it's all in good fun!" Korekuta announced, the maniac glint back in his eyes. He raised one of his hands, three knives clenched between each finger. Without further warning, he drove them into the apparition's stomach, blood erupting from the injury in a spray of red. Korekuta laughed shrilly before twisting each of the blades in turn, obviously loving the sound of his prey's shrieks.

He now knew why just the sight of the weapons terrified Yuusuke, why the half-breed sobbed when they came near. He again mentally cursed Korekuta for inflicting such treacherous pain upon the innocent youth, though the thoughts disappeared with the larger demon's next actions.

His tormentor's hand abruptly released the handle of one of the knives, instead gripping the fire demon's length. He chuckled, already beginning to massage it. "Let's go back to what we were doing yesterday. It's much more entertaining, don't you think...?"

Hiei let out a moan unwillingly, but it was cut off in exchange for a piercing scream. Unlike the earlier session, Korekuta didn't wait until Hiei had become aroused, instead shoving his own thickness into the smaller demon's core immediately.

Hiei screeched again, writhing beneath his torturer. He bucked with each thrust, subconsciously noting that the blood flow from his opening had increased, proving that Korekuta's actions had made any injuries worse. _Much _worse...

'_N-Not again... No... I c-can't let him do this to me... I have... I have to stop him...!'_

However, as the thrusts reached a new intensity, all thoughts of escaping the demon vanished, in exchange for yet more screams. Korekuta then paused, instead opting to grind against the apparition, twisting himself so that the agony grew to a point where his captive fell into a pain-induced spasm.

Hiei felt his vision grow dark again, threatening to lose consciousness once more. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but he was unable to will away the growing darkness, and without his consent, it consumed him completely.

'_It can't get any worse... Can it?'_

**---**

_...Master, Fox is coming._

_We'll be okay! Fox saves us, we live! Bad demon dies!_

"**_I'm not in the mood to hear this."_**

_Wrong, what's wrong, Master?_

_Tell Jagan! I listen, I listen! I help!_

"**_...He's raped me _twice_ now..."_**

_Master, you get better. Pain go away soon._

"**_You don't understand."_**

_Me try, me try!_

"**_...I've become weak. Vulnerable."_**

"**_...Pathetic..."_**

_Aw, Master, no sound like that! You not weak. You strong, very strong! A dragon, a flying shadow, katana lord! You so powerful! Unbelievably wild, so proud! You amazing, Master! You beat anything! You can't be stopped! Mighty, brave, courageous! Fast, oh so fast! Clever, confident, fearless! You wonderful, Master! The best of the best! Oh, Master, you anything but weak!_

"**_Then why is this bastard able to subdue me so easily?"_**

_Bad mind. Unpredictable. Head wrong, mind wrong, can't tell. Big maze, get lost in his head. Too confusing, too chaotic! So weird, so complicated! No understand him._

"**_You've said that twice now... Tell me what it means."_**

_Master... Bad demon has messed up head. So twisted, so crazy... So very crazy... Mind crazy, gone crazy, never coming back._

_Master, bad demon insane!_

**---**

Hiei's crimson eyes snapped open, filled with realization. He slowly sat up, ignoring the protests of his body or how his frame began to shake.

Korekuta was not a normal demon. As the Jagan had said, he was completely and utterly insane. He didn't know what he was doing, where he was. His perception of reality was distorted, nothing logical and nothing understandable.

The only question now was how he ended up that way.

A sudden chuckling noise filled the cavern, and Hiei's head snapped up only to see his captor, leaning on one of the large boulders in the room. The fire apparition let out a low growl, his garnet-red orbs narrowing dangerously. The words of his Third Eye remained in his head; he was strong. He would not submit to this vile excuse for a demon again.

Korekuta stood straight, slowly walking over to him. Ignoring the snarl that came from Hiei, he knelt down, a bit too close for comfort.

"Well, well, well... I didn't know that you had Jagan Eye!"

**

* * *

**

**Ending Notes:** Hiei found out the obvious. Wow.

Terribly sorry for the delay! I got writers' block on all of my stories at the same time, decided to take a two-week break from writing to recollect my thoughts, and so here I am, finally getting this chapter out... 'Hope that everyone can understand!

Now, about the chapter. Part of the problem with this is that I hadn't planned it out that well... Eh heh. The original draft was only around five pages, so I had to throw in a few reflective scenes and Jagan conversations here and there to make it the right length.

I hope that everyone enjoyed this! Leave me a nice, and hopefully long review, okay?

**---**

**-**Lynn


End file.
